


hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan

by poeticaid



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 1800s, 1970s, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Revolution, Ancient China, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, F/M, Forever, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Language Barrier, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Martial Law - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Mongol Empire, Murder, Not Beta Read, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Prostitution, Reincarnation, Renaissance Era, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The End of the World, Three Kingdoms Period, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Achilles finds Patroclus in many eras, but it seems that everyone does not want them to be together.





	hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy i fucking finished it. anyway, this might have historical inaccuracy, because, you know, i suck at writing this, and also i tried writing an implied sexual scene so i can write something 'out of my comfort zone'. i am never doing that again.

**Achilles' lament**

Achilles searches for food, hunts for it, trying to avoid his overbearing mother, Thetis. He never wants to feast on human flesh, didn't want to relive his life that was trapped in Troy. He can still smell the carnage, after centuries from its collapse, from the end of the war. Greece has fallen, and he watches in entertainment as they scramble around the land, trying to live. Achilles has always missed being a human, living, and breathing, and _dying_. He is trapped with his mother forever, in metaphorical shackles. Achilles misses the sun touching his skin, as he watches his skin turn a deathly shade of white.

He could not care less, after all, he is untouched by the humans, even if it means living in hiding, feeding himself with their livestock. He stalks during this night at one of the farmers' calves, and takes one, feeding himself as the cow tries to moo for help. It was an evening, and Achilles tries to take as many before someone sees him.

It is a curse, to be alive, to not be reunited with his beloved Patroclus. His unbeating heart yearns for him, and Achilles is determined to find him again, to find those soft lips he can always touch with his, his body that fills him with warmth whenever they sleep together, and his voice and the way he would talk. He misses everything about his love, and he blames himself multiple times in his life, that if he could have not been petty and go to battle, Patroclus would have lived a long life and Achilles would not have been turned into this monster.

The sun is like a ravaging beast to him, trying to burn him alive with its deathly rays, and Achilles laughs silently at the sheer irony, of being burned by the sun he used to bask in. He can only bathe and feed himself at night, and in the morning, he sleeps. His mother would always wake him up whenever the sun is not touching the lands, and he leaves her temple without a word. He did not wish to talk to her. She kept him there in her temple for selfish reasons.

* * *

**Greco-Persian Wars**

Achilles watches in the sidelines as a merchant, having killed a Scandinavian and taking its clothes. He wishes to see what has happened to the nation, to the nation he has loved. It is quite hot in the uniform, it attaching onto his skin like a troublesome leech, but he puts up with it as once he removes his head garment, he is burnt to ashes. He watches the Greek army, combined with all city-states, march to the battlefields, march to oblivion.

He remembers the time he had been like them, eager to join the war, to defeat the Trojans and take their spoils of war. He was quite young back then, quite naive to the sayings of the merchants from the Greek kingdoms. Now, he hates his nation, and everyone in it. They are like mosquitoes trying to suck blood out of a single body.

Achilles decides to leave, right there and then, when a voice catches his attention. He slowly turns around, to find _Patroclus_ , giving orders to his men, his voice husky and lower than a dog's growl, but his physical appearance was the same. Achilles stares at him, open-mouthed, but yet no sound comes out, like becoming mute due to joy, or loss of confidence on contacting the man you love the most.

He reaches out a hand to him, but he is stopped by a soldier - he silently growls at his interference- who asks him to leave, since he has already traded enough resources for them to launch a war on Persia. Not wanting anyone to figure out what he was, and to save face, he bows, and leaves the area, the face of Patroclus sculpted in his mind.

He did not feed himself today of blood, rather, he feeds himself with the thoughts of Patroclus, and how he had a new mission on his hands: find Patroclus and make him love Achilles again. He smiles at the thought, and he cannot wait to meet the soldier hosting Patroclus' soul.

Achilles stands in an area, full of carnage, and spears lying on the blood-covered ground. It is a cloudy day, which might turn to a rainy day soon as thunder grumbles throughout the sky. Zeus must be angry. But what is he angry about? The carnage below that he is seeing, or Achilles, bane of death itself, is there, standing over them. He kneels before the body of Patroclus, who had been stabbed by a soldier from Persia in the heart. His eyes were glazed over, the symbol of loss of life. 

Achilles shakes at the display of his lover, sprawled across the ground. At least he didn't get to see how he was killed in his previous lifetime, only on his funeral. The rain starts to pour down from above, and he cries, along with it, mixing his salty tears with the fresh ones of the clouds above him.

* * *

**Greece's Golden Ages**

To bed a general of Alexander's army is a great achievement. But to bed Alexander himself, seeing him in his most vulnerable state other than his cold exterior, it is a reward to Achilles. He presses his head on Alexander's neck as Alexander whines and moans in pleasure, slippery and wet under Achilles' touch. He mutters the name, _'Patroclus'_ over and over again, and Alexander responds to it by throwing himself at Achilles.

After they were done with their pleasure chasing fantasies, they lie on the bed, with Alexander facing Achilles with a smile.

"I cannot believe I threw myself at an attractive merchant boy like you", Alexander says. "And you adore calling me the name 'Patroclus', do you not?"

Achilles wishes to tell them that he _is_ Patroclus, and he is quite happy that he has a successful future. But he did not want to throw him off, believing that Alexander might reject him and deny his past. The Fates are quite cruel with their handiwork. Achilles sighs and kisses Alexander's neck, making the man hum in pleasure.

"Is this what you think of me?", Achilles mutters, trailing kisses down Alexander's back. "You view me as a toy for me to pleasure you?"

"Well, to be honest, I am unsure of how I feel about you", Alexander softly says. "You are quite handsome, but so are my generals, and I chose you instead. You have this _aura_ in you."

Achilles holds on to Alexander's waist, now trailing kisses across his chest. "What kind of aura?"

"I cannot describe it, but you are _perfect?_ for me."

Achilles kisses his lover on the lips, earning a chuckle from the other. "And _you_ are perfect for me."

They continue this secret love affair, satisfying themselves in narrow corners, every time Achilles visits Alexander as a 'merchant' with 'trading goods'. But Achilles cannot help but get jealous as he watches Alexander satisfy himself with other men whenever Achilles is 'not in the land'. Achilles feels unloved and incompetent as he goes and satisfy him and _Patroclus_ in his room, one he shares with his _wife_. Achilles understands keeping their love affair a secret, in hopes to not cause a scandal, but he cheats with all men and women he has seen, and think of them as a way to relieve stress when he goes invading and conquering lands again.

"Alexander", Achilles pants as he satisfies his lover, who by now is a moaning mess spread around his own bed, "do you love me?"

Alexander smiles, and the vampire remembers there is a distinct difference between Alexander and Patroclus; this one is Patroclus, left in Achilles' mercy. "Of course I do. I love you more than I could ever love my wife and generals."

Achilles thrusts inside of Patroclus, and the other moans. "Yes, I am aware of your love and affection."

"Did you wish for me to confirm my love for you?"

"I have been waiting for you to say that for years."

Patroclus laughs. "You must be quite patient to put up with me for all those years."

"I have been patient for centuries." Achilles nuzzles his face on Patroclus' neck.

"You are over reacting."

Achilles looks at him sadly as he goes back to making him feel pleasure. "Yes, I am quite ecstatic that you have told me you love me."

Achilles watches Alexander, as always, every time, every night, his eyes glowing in the dark as he sits on a window's ledge trying to feel invisible. He spies on him, silently watching as the candle light illuminates the map Alexander is reading for conquering, with all his generals and his wife. Jealousy surges up inside of Achilles, slowly rapturing his mind as he tries to hide his eyes of fury into the shadows.

And then Alexander's conquest up upon India was successful, and Achilles felt pride and warmth inside of him, that his Patroclus had made an impossible feat in his life, conquering through the Meditarranean. He is a young man, but he has taken over the world despite his age. As if the Fates have heard his pride in his loved one, he makes him ill during his days in India, and he dies of malaria. He nor Alexander have not had a proper meeting before his death, and Achilles watches solemnly in the shadows as they cremate his love.

He watches as his empire collapses, but he could care no less, for his love is dead, and he has to search for him again.

* * *

**Roman Empire**

Achilles finds his beloved after centuries of looking for him, finding him from pieces of broken memories and his insides telling him that he is _him_. Patroclus reincarnated, yes, but this time, as a woman. She was still beautiful, and Achilles watches her from afar, her brown hair flowing to the breeze. Achilles knows that she has bedded a man in her own bed, to satisfy herself; she's a prostitute, in this era.

Achilles knows that despite winning her heart, they can not be together because she is a prostitute, and he a 'Roman citizen'. Achilles decides that if that is how their romance must work, then so be it, then.

He arrives at the brothel, carrying a sack, full of coins stolen from a merchant down the road, and tries to look his finest, despite not having been in human contact for centuries. He tries for a smile to the brothel's owner, who asks them whom Achilles desires, and five extremely attractive women come out of some of the rooms in the brothel. Achilles catches Patroclus' eyes, who was not interested in flirting with him as the other women.

"That woman, over there", Achilles points to Patroclus, much to her surprise, and panic floods her eyes. Achilles knows that she had seen so many immoral things on her bed, ones that will not escape her mind as she and Achilles walk to a brothel's room and locks it.

"To tell you the truth, I wish to satisfy myself", Achilles says, making Patroclus back away from him. "But I want to create a conversation with you first."

Patroclus scoffs. "I am here to satisfy you, not talk to you."

"But do you remember me? Do you recall your incarnations, me?"

Patroclus furrows her brows, then starts to laugh. "You must have gone mad. I do not familiarize myself with my clients."

Achilles sighs, hope out of his reach as he undresses himself, with Patroclus doing the same, but both are unwilling to make the first move. It is so lonely, to forever wander the lands and find his love, who has no memory of who they were, and move on miserably in their miserable lives.

"You are quite pale, for a Roman." Patroclus says as Achilles sheds his cloak. "Are you from the north, perhaps?"

"I might be", Achilles mutters.

It took years, but he has won her heart, but they cannot be together. A merchant cannot marry a prostitute, and Patroclus avoids him like the plague after he tells her he wants to marry her. She simply scoffs as she threads the silk.

"You cannot marry someone as lowly as me."

* * *

**The Three Kingdoms Period**

Achilles rides on his horse, trying to cover himself from the sweltering sun above him, trying to roast him, turn him to scavenger meat. Though he thinks that he wouldn't taste good for the birds. Patroclus is nowhere to be found in the Mediterranean, which is quite a mixed news for him; the Roman Empire is weakening, and he is not there for decades after his last incarnation dies from a murder.

His arms are full of blisters, due to it being exposed to the sun whenever he pulls on his horse's reins. He looks like a typical merchant; with satchels and water packed on the saddles, not for him, but for his horse, whom he loves very much. He does not feast on it, he only feasts on the blood packets he has stored in his satchels.

Many merchants from the east say there is another kingdom, in the eastern continent, with a much different culture and language than one in the west. Achilles' lessons in Latin has taken years, and this one has a language unlike any other.

He finally sees another civilization, across the mountains and the winter, as he and his horse halts in front of a quaint home. A man is sitting in front of the door, making a beautiful craft with just his fingers. The man stops, and looks at Achilles, a mixture of fear and suspicion flashing over his face.

The man says something incomprehensible, and Achilles knows that he has ventured far into the civilization beyond the Mediterranean. He pets his horse and gets off of it, bowing to the man in the process. The man cautiously approaches him, and Achilles recognizes him already. It is Patroclus, he has found him easily. Achilles hands Patroclus amounts of money, and gestures to stay at his home before travelling again. They seem to be doing charades, trying to comprehend what is happening to them as Achilles ties his horse to one of the bamboo trees and follow Patroclus inside his home, full of crafts.

Achilles, fortunately, is taught by Patroclus how to read and write Chinese, despite the language barrier they are having. After all, Patroclus cannot understand Latin, and Achilles cannot understand Mandarin. They offer to help each other understand their languages, help each other with their jobs. Patroclus requests that Achilles must sell his crafts off to a high official, and return to sundown with enough money to get them through. There, Achilles would always find Patroclus, with his calloused hands, making another handicraft.

One hot morning, as Achilles dons his cloak so he can be partially immune to the sunlight, he finds Patroclus, sitting on a cushion and sipping tea.

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?", Achilles asks rougly in Mandarin. He knows he has gotten some words wrong, but Patroclus smiles and pats the cushion next to him.

Next thing they both know, they were touching each other, in places they never thought they would touch, bridging the distances between their lips, saying affectionate words to each other. Achilles dared not hope that Patroclus will get a happy ending; after all, he has been brutally murdered by every single thing at such a young age, and Achilles did not want to see it happen again.

But it seems that that little curse is broken, for just a moment, because days, months, _years_ pass in the blink of an eye, without Achilles noticing, and he is sharing a house with a middle-aged man.

"Who are you, really?", his lover says. "You do not age."

"I am an immortal being", Achilles replies. "But I will always love you."

Patroclus smiles, wisdom in his eyes and and wrinkles on his face, but he is still Achilles' Patroclus, no matter how old he is.

Mortality is such a funny and tragic thing. He has lived for thousands of years, like a healthy tree, ever growing and blooming in each season, but a single man cannot live for many years, without illnesses or old age bombarding him. Achilles' tears touch the cold and lifeless body of his old lover, who dies in his sleep, at the age of seventy. At least he gets to live a long life, to clash with his age and his body, rather than die a young man, who does not earn wisdom throughout his life.

Achilles wants to die.

* * *

**The Mongol Empire**

Achilles finds Patroclus back in the eastern lands, rounding up an army, him climbing onto his horse as he and the others wait for death to come near. Achilles watches them, interested yet worried at the same time, as they charge towards their deaths. The Mongols fight very efficiently, but even if they are efficient, they still can die.

Patroclus is one of those unfortunate men.

Achilles leaves, off to find him to another distant land again. The cycle that he is cursed to continue for many years to come, jumps at him like that, and he is not even sad. Even if that was Patroclus, dying out there, his death has not touched his heart, for he does not know him other than dying in battle for the Mongol Empire.

* * *

**Renaissance, 1400's**

Achilles finds her in her home, one lonely night after her husband's funeral. Her name is Margarita, or 'Peggy', for short. She wears all black after her husband dies of an illness, but she is just as beautiful as all her past incarnations. Her children; Louis and Catherine, all have their mother's eyes, and Achilles wishes to win her heart, after her husband's death.

They meet each other, as Achilles makes his way to fortune by trading and becoming famous with all his historical merchandise. Achilles flirts with her in a discreet way, taking her to sightseeing, or letting her stir his boat. He has always loved that bright shine in Peggy's eyes as she sails.

"I wish to travel the world with you", Peggy says one day, as she and Achilles were in her home, drinking a cup of tea. "I wish to discover many islands and treasury, rather than be trapped in this house."

Achilles nods, smiling. "I shall give you all the trinkets I have collected in my adventures, my love."

They marry in a hot summer, Achilles wearing all white while wearing a veil that obscures his face from the sun. If everyone finds out he is a vampire, he will be done for, and Peggy will leave him like he is a monster needed to be killed. Peggy is smiling brightly as they travel towards the master bedroom, where they spend all night in ecstasy.

Achilles knows that one day, she will die, but he ignores it, or stops caring about it due to being too in love to think other than he and Peggy -Patroclus- are happy together, happy forever.

Worst comes to worst as he and his children attend Peggy's funeral. Achilles touches her cheek, which used to be flushed with red, now pale. Her hair was arranged to a hairdo that she does not wear, and she wears all black, something she never wore after her first husband's death. It was a cloudy day, and after the crowd starts dissolving, they leave Achilles and his children behind.

"You never aged, father", Louis said. He had grown to a fine young man, a merchant, sailing through the seas. He had Peggy's hair and eyes.

"What are you?", Catherine asks. She is not married, for she wants to travel the world, like her mother. "You never eat meals, you are always active in the night, and you force yourself to stay awake every morning."

Achilles looks at his children. "What do you think I am? I am your father, and I am a _vampire_."

It is painful, to find himself barricaded in a home with the people he considered as his children, turn him away like that, call him a devil who has fed on their mother in her sleep, due to him exposing that he is not a human. He fakes his death, and runs away to live in a much more remote place, wanting to take a break from finding his love first before going back outside.

* * *

**American Revolution**

Achilles joins the British army, so he can fight just like in the old times. He wears their uniform, not in pride, but for _necessity_. It is his first time back in the military, and he sees that they have enhanced their weapons. He trains, hard and fast, trying to avoid the sun and the suspicion of his comrades. The training is painful, unlike fighting in the old times where he can always just die in battle.

Achilles and his troops were released in the shores of Boston, as they travel, in search of American troops, wanting freedom.

There is no harm in freedom, in freeing themselves of their shackles, from slavery forever and ever. They wish to be independent, but like all the empires, the British do not like their colonies to be free. Achilles wants them to win, to gain independence.

In the winters, they rest in a farm, and there he meets a man, Patroclus, helping the British win. He and Patroclus laugh and talk to each other, and then loved each other behind close doors. They cannot be together, for this is an era, in which two men cannot be together without a rope touching their necks.

Achilles asks his commander if he can stay in the quaint farm, and the commander shouts insults at him as he and his former comrades leave the state, never touching the farm as the lush spring come in, with crops forming over the farm. Achilles helps by washing the crops that Patroclus -Perry- has collected.

"I still see it as a bold move to separate from the British and stay with me, a no-man farmer", Perry says one afternoon. Achilles smiles.

"You are more than a no-man farmer. You are my love."

One night, their house burns, and Achilles escapes with burnt legs, transforming to a bat so he can ease the pain. He watches the fire engulf the house, the flames flickering, as if this was inferno itself.

Achilles is already in inferno.

* * *

**1800's**

Humanity is quite late to the trend of vampires, Achilles thinks to himself, as he sits in a lone room in his lone house, rumored to be a _'house full of vampires'_. They're not right, but they're not wrong either. He sips on his cup of tea, minding his business when he hears the front door open, footsteps thudding across the old, creaky floorboards.

He sighs, quite tired of dodging stakes and garlic and silver, as he drinks his tea. Someone kicks his door after a few minutes of hearing his doors open and close, and he is face to face with Patroclus after the revolution fiasco. His hair is tied into a ponytail, his eyes cold and furious, his hands holding a stake and a garlic necklace.

"I have come to slay you, beast", he exclaims.

Achilles sighs. "What is your name, human?"

"My name is _none_ of your business, but it is Peter."

Achilles shrugs. "Why have you come here, Peter?"

"To slay you, of course! You vampires prey on men and animals alike, and I shall put a stop to you!"

Achilles smiles, liking Peter's hero complex. "Do you realize that vampires are people too?"

Peter scoffs. "You are nothing but the undead who wish to feed on us all."

"We have feelings."

"So were the people you have slaughtered."

Achilles smiles, already falling for Patroclus -or Peter- even more, as he and Peter have fights inside of Achilles' abode, trying to slay Achilles. Their banter -a serious one, for Peter- is something Achilles really loves, as if all of Patroclus' incarnations are all full of colorful personalities. Then one day, Peter shows up, weaponless and out of breath, wounded. Achilles almost drops his cup of scalding tea as he sees Peter's arm, all bloody, full of scars.

"What in the blazes happened to you?", Achilles asks, his thirst for blood ever growing as he approaches Peter, but he tries to oppress it. Peter moves away from him, panting.

"It is nothing", Peter replies. "I can still slay you, even without my weapons with me." Achilles quirks an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"How?"

Peter grunts, supporting himself with the door frame. Achilles wants to help him, but since he is a vampire, he cannot come closer, due to Peter's hostility towards his species, and his thirst for blood becoming irresistible.

"What happened, Peter?", Achilles asks, worriedly.

Peter smirks. "Nothing. I was ambushed by my so-called friends in the woods after fighting broke out. Stabbed me many times. I might be dying right now."

Achilles' calm demeanor changes, as he approaches Peter and corners him. He is behind a locked door and a vampire, and he squirms, trying to escape Achilles' arms.

"Let me die in peace, god's bane", Peter mutters, coughing up blood onto Achilles' face. Achilles did not bother to taste it, because Peter is _dying_ , and why is he _so_ surprised with that? He has seen it in all his lifetimes, and this is why he still keeps on living. To see Patroclus die, over and over again.

Achilles lets Peter go, as the other crumples to the floor like a wounded animal, choking blood, holding all of his wounded parts. He does not utter a word, and neither does Achilles, who waits for Patroclus to patiently die, like the former lover he is. This time it is different; Peter hates Achilles, something that has never happened in all of Patroclus' incarnations. Achilles realizes that being hated by his soulmate is better than living and looking for someone to love him.

It is as if his one goal is to find and _lose_ Patroclus to the laws of nature.

The sun is scorching, and he burns himself, but stops, due to how painful it is, for his flesh to burn until it is all blisters.

* * *

**Pearl Harbor, 1941**

It is utterly miserable, to find that the humans have waged a war so big that it must be called a world war, and they do it again. It is not even twenty years after that whole war that they do it again. Achilles, meanwhile, poses as an American soldier, and is shipped off to Hawaii, with his commander, Patrick- Patroclus.

Patrick is a strict commander, into discipline and the law, and not into getting involved in the war that is happening in Europe. Achilles sighs as he plays with Patrick's hair, smooth and ebony. They are in the ships, waiting for their president's order as they discreetly show their affections to each other. It is early morning, the sun not yet rising in its glory.

"Achilles?", Patrick says.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Achilles finds himself crying, as if he has not heard it for many years. Before he can even say the same words back, they are interrupted by their ship exploding.

It has been a long time since Achilles felt pain other than _burning_ himself in the heat of the sun. The ship exploding seems like something imploded inside of him, his body parts breaking like some kind of chair leg breaking, and they hurt like someone has tried dismember him but failed so hard due to not using saws, and when he hits the saltwater, he mistakenly breathes in, the saltwater hitting him like knives hitting him like a target practice, or bullets.

After many hours of looking dead for his commanders, he surfaces in an island of Hawaii, to find out that America has now declared war on Japan, the reason why their ship was destroyed, the reason why Patrick is _dead_.

* * *

**Martial Law Philippines, 1970's**

He feels _nostalgic_ , as he finds soldiers, cops and political officers, dragging away more and more of their victims, and dropping off their dismembered bodies in the ground, where their families can see them, and weep for their loss. He sees Patroclus, her long brown hair flowing in the winds as she weeps near her husband's dismembered corpse.

Achilles wishes to vomit, but instead, he stares at Patroclus as she weeps. Her white nightdress is in tatters, bloody and her face beaten, probably over from fighting for her husband against the officers trying to take her husband, but absolutely losing. Achilles touches her shoulder, which startles her, as she looks at him.

"Who are you?", she asks. "Are you one of _them_? Have you come to take me?"

"I am not one of those murderers", Achilles replies. "My name is Asterio. Yours, Ma'am?"

"Petra." She stands, trying to look and act regal. "And I wish to eliminate this damned law that has costed many lives."

It would not be long that Petra would join the display of corpses, with Achilles looking over her, his tear ducts having dried up from all the crying he has done in his lifetimes.

* * *

**2019**

Patroclus and Achilles move to an apartment, away from his parents. It amazes Achilles, that it took _centuries_ for him to find a temporary happy ending for them, both of them, as they unpack the things in Patroclus' boxes, which is not that much, since he is not very materialistic, something that has been with him ever since his first incarnation.

"If you're hungry, there are blood packets in the fridge", Patroclus says.

Achilles smiles. "Thank you."

They live together, loving each other, and Achilles could not be happier than this. His mind is now reeling the happy memories he shared with all of Patroclus' past incarnations, and he lies awake all morning as he compares each and everyone of them to each other.

_Fuck it_ , he thinks. _They are all Patroclus, and I love them all._

* * *

**The end of the world**

Wasteland.

Achilles' hope wavers as he looks towards the landscapes of ruined buildings, he kicks the rubble and searches every single building, hoping to find one single human, even if he or she is not Patroclus. He is _that_ desperate, but what if he can _finally_ rest in peace? After all, if there are no more humans wandering in this scorching planet, _wasteland_ , he can burn himself alive.

There, he throws himself into the sun, basking in its sunlight, screaming as it burns him alive. Even if he wishes to kill himself, it still hurts. He feels blisters forming over him, and he wants to throw himself away to some shady area, but his feet is firmly planted in the ground. He wants to die, and this is his wish come true.

* * *

**Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan**

The blonde haired boy opens his eyes, looking at his surroundings, to find no one but a boy that looks so familiar, as if he had been searching for him throughout time. The boy looks over at him, and smiles, approaching him, holding his hands, much to his confusion.

"Welcome home, Achilles", he says. "It's me, Patroclus."

The boy- Achilles, nods. He is finally home, whatever this space is, with someone he knows and loves.

"Patroclus", his mouth whispers. "Patroclus."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AidPoetic)!


End file.
